


relaxing work environments

by rronanllynch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Annoying Oikawa, Avengers AU, M/M, MCU AU, Pre-Relationship, Superpowers AU, iron man oikawa tooru, iwa be that gordon ramsey "im not leaving until you smile" meme, iwaizumi is bruce, kageyama is steve lmao, oikawa is annoying, oikawa is tony, superhero au, surprisingly soft iwa, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rronanllynch/pseuds/rronanllynch
Summary: Oikawa Tooru: billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Iwaizumi Hajime: a bomb.Oikawa pokes Iwaizumi with sharp objects, Iwaizumi doesn't blow up an entire helicarrier. Oikawa thinks this probably means they're dating now.an mcu fill for sportfest 2019





	relaxing work environments

Tooru told Daichi years ago that he isn’t this type of superhero. The team type, the work together type, the call when you need me type. Tooru is more of the lone wolf, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, atoning for his past sins type. Except apparently he is one of those work in a team types. Because he is here. And he is here because Hanamaki asked him nicely, because Daichi promised that he would only be doing research even though they both know that’s a lie.

And once Tooru got on board and met Dr. Iwaizumi Hajime, he had even more of a reason to stay. Of course he knew who Iwaizumi was, and not just because Iwaizumi did this thing where he got mad and turned into a giant beast who terrorized most cities in Japan, earning him the nickname Godzilla. Iwaizumi is one of the best scientists of their generation, not better than Tooru of course, but still pretty good. And when Tooru shook Iwaizumi’s hand and made a stupid joke, his eyes crinkled and his hand stayed gentle, and Tooru immediately fell in love.

Of course, Iwaizumi bore most of Tooru’s attention with exasperated sighs and begrudging allowance into his lab, but he hasn’t insulted or kicked Tooru out yet. That counts for something.

Tooru swings his legs as he sits on the desk next to where Iwaizumi is scanning the scepter, putting to use that brilliant mind. Iwaizumi isn’t paying attention to Tooru at all. Which is like, fine, or whatever, but also Tooru wants attention. Tooru swipes through his tablet, doing his own work but mostly watching Iwaizumi instead. 

“I can speed up the scan processing if I tap into the mainframe of the ship, what do you think, Iwa-chan?” 

Tooru manages to remain professional until the end of the sentence. There’s something about the fact that Iwaizumi could kill him at any second but hasn’t yet that goads him on, fueling both his inferiority and superiority complexes simultaneously. 

Iwaizumi is unphased, still, and only rolls his eyes before continuing his scan with a smile that (in Tooru’s wildest dreams) could be called fond. 

Iwaizumi crosses over the other side of the room, twisting dials to recalibrate the scans, and Tooru follows him, flirtatious smirk falling into place.

“You should come visit Oikawa tower! Ten floors of R&D, all at your fingertips, you’d love it!” 

Sure, most of the work that Oikawa Industries does is a different type of tech from what Iwaizumi works with, but Tooru could make it work, maybe build a few new labs just for Iwaizumi’s research. 

Iwaizumi shrugs noncommittally, not meeting Tooru’s eyes. 

“I haven’t been to Tokyo in forever, the last time I was there I destroyed...most of downtown.”

Tooru shrugs.

“So what, Iwa-chan! Come visit me!” 

Tooru’s voice falls into a whine at the end, before continuing his sentence and picking up an electrode stick. 

“I promise it’ll be the most relaxing place you’ve ever been, Iwa-chan! Even more relaxing than here.” 

Iwaizumi looks at him, fond exasperated expression still on his face. 

“This is relaxing?” 

“Of course it is!” Tooru smiles effusively. And then sticks Iwaizumi with the electrode, studying his face for any sign of green. The taller man visibly deflates when Iwaizumi doesn’t do anything but smile again. 

Of course that’s when Kageyama walks through the door. Kageyama, who was born and bred to be one of those heroes. One of the team work types, call me when you need me types, lay down life and limb for Japan out of the good of his heart types. Except apparently the Kageyama type and the Tooru type can’t work in a team together, because Kageyama has a giant stick up his ass. Tooru tries not to feel smug about the fact that he ruins Kageyama’s perfect hero image. He can already feel the argument brewing between them but he barrels forward, keeping his attention on where Iwaizumi is rubbing his side, still annoyed about the electrode poke.

“What was that for, Shittykawa?” 

Tooru is torn between feeling sad that the nickname is so insulting or happy that Iwaizumi gave him a nickname at all. He settles on the latter. 

“Just seeing! You really are calm! What is it?” Tooru leans closer and peers into Iwaizumi’s face, which flushes at the sudden closeness. Interesting. “Yoga? Mellow jazz? Big bag of weed?” 

Iwaizumi laughs out loud at that, just a light chuckle but enough that Tooru can feel his breath across his face. Oh no, he’s doomed. 

Of course, Kageyama has to ruin the moment. 

“Is everything a joke to you?” 

Tooru pulls away from Iwaizumi who’s turned back to his work, steadfastly deciding to stay out of it. He blinks at Kageyama, all signs of a flirtatious smile falling off his face before he tilts his head, ready to play purposefully stupid. His voice is saccharine and sarcastic when he replies.

“Funny things are, Tobio-kun!” 

Kageyama gets even angrier. Nice. He’s always so much fun to rile up. 

“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny,” Kageyama nervously shifts his eyes over to Iwaizumi, “no offense, Iwaizumi-senpai.” 

Iwaizumi smiles at Kageyama kindly, which makes Tooru pout even more. He’s so nice to him, and for what? Kageyama is annoying and stuck up and no fun at all. Unlike Tooru who is annoying and stuck up but also fun! But Iwaizumi still hasn’t moved from Tooru’s side, so Tooru doesn’t completely burst from jealousy when Iwaizumi responds. 

“Don’t worry, Kageyama, I wouldn’t have come on board if I couldn’t handle,” he cuts his eyes over at Tooru, “annoying things.” 

Tooru turns to Iwaizumi, face full of mock offense before he drapes himself over his shoulders dramatically. 

“Iwa-chan! I’m not annoying, take it back!” 

Iwaizumi is still mostly unphased, and only shakes his shoulder lightly in an attempt to dislodge Tooru.

“Get off of me, Annoying-kawa!” 

But Tooru can see a soft smile on his lips, and knows that he won this round. Iwaizumi wouldn’t be on this ship if he couldn’t handle Tooru, and Tooru thinks that means something. Of course, fifteen minutes later the ship explodes and then Iwaizumi isn’t on it at all and, well, maybe that means something too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [ jenna ](https://twitter.com/tsukisyama) for betaing i love u!


End file.
